I'll Save You
by darkgirl3
Summary: Castiel pulls Dean out of the pit but he goes straight back to Ruby. Castiel tells him to stay away from her, but he does just the opposite and has her stay with him and Sam on a permanent bases. Ruby knew Castiel when she was human Dean doesn't know that
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Save You**

**AN: My beta was RhiannonNymph thank you for your help. You did a wonderful job with this. I hope you all love this story as much as you enjoyed my first Dean and Ruby story. Read and review. **

**Summary: Castiel pulls Dean out of hell, but he goes straight back to Ruby. Castiel tells him to stay away from her, but he does just the opposite and has her stay with ****him and Sam ****on a permanent bases. Defying Castiel's orders again Dean and Ruby go to Vegas, and get married without Sam. Ruby knew Castiel when she was human and knows that he really is looking to help Dean. However, like always, Dean doesn't like being told what he can and cannot do. Dean doesn't know that Castiel knows Ruby however, but it comes out in the end. **

**Chapter 1**

It had been two days since Dean had been pulled out of Hell and the first thing he'd done had been to find Bobby and Sam, then tried to find out who'd pulled him from Hell.

Right now though, he was trying to find Ruby. He knew that Lilith had banished her to Hell, he'd seen her once.

She got out three months before him; they'd both left, but by different means. Ruby got out by pretending to go after Sam. Dean had helped and told her to look after Sam for him. Ruby promised to find a way to save him.

Dean had gotten out because that was how God wanted it. Soon as he was topside and finished his other work he went looking for her.

--------

Ruby was waiting for Dean; as soon as she saw him enter the empty house she grabbed him, slamming him against the wall. "I've missed you, baby," Dean said, claiming her mouth as they made their way to the bedroom.

"I need you, it's been too long without you. I need you now," Ruby said pushing Dean's jacket and shirt to the ground before pulling his other shirt off, "I'm glad you're body is healed, I hated seeing what happened to you," she paused, looking into his eyes, "Lilith showed it to me over and over till I wanted to kill her," Ruby said as Dean kissed her neck, making her moan.

"Its okay, I'm here and I'm back to normal. I'm not going anywhere else." Dean said, "Besides bed," he grinned, picking her up and carrying her to the room.

---------

Dean pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor and kissing her stomach. He went back to claim her mouth, prodding until they were both breathless. They looked into each other's eyes not wanting to let the moment pass. Dean finally took his eyes away from her then, going back to work on making her happy. Dean kissed her breasts making her moan as he sucked on her nipples.

Ruby clung to him as he made love to her.

"I wanted to taste you for so long; all I thought about was getting back to you and Sammy." Dean said making his way down her body kissing a wet trail till he got to the top her jeans.

Ruby didn't expect what Dean did next; he unfastened her jeans and pulled them off fast, burying his face into her wet folds. They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling of finally being back together after their stint in Hell.

-------

"I knew you'd be back," Ruby moaned, arching into him as she came, yelling his name in the empty room.

"It's not over yet," Dean said, claiming her mouth and letting her taste herself before thrusting into her, claiming what was his again, "I love you,"

Ruby held him to her tight as Dean thrust into her; neither one them could get enough of the other. Ruby flipped them over taking control of their movements. She held Dean on the bed as she stared into his eyes. "I'll save you," she said, claiming his mouth, sinking down on him again as they came.

"I love you too." Ruby said, as the pleasure washed over her.

----------

Dean woke up the next morning, Ruby still beside him. She had hickeys all over her chest were he'd spent time having fun after they'd had all they could take.

It'd felt good to lie beside her again. Just knowing she was there meant he was safe. She'd kept him safe before he'd gone to Hell and she'd tried to keep him safe before she'd left to protect Sam. She did it even though she had wanted to stay with him.

She'd tried to protect him from Alistair, and until she'd left Dean had been safe from him. He'd never thought asking her to protect Sam would be the start of Real Hell.

He rolled on his side kissing at her neck, making the hickeys even bigger. "That tickles," she said with a smile before opening her eyes, "I think my breasts need more attention though."

"Is that a fact?" he asked, leaning down and sucking on her right breast even as he pinched at her left one, until she came just from that.

"I missed that so much. I'm your girl," She laid her head on his bare chest, "I guess you're leaving and going back to Sam?" she asked.

"I told him I was going out, he just didn't know where." he sighed, "And now I have an Angel on my ass, claiming to have pulled me from hell. Like I said, I gotta keep a low profile with you," he gave the top of her golden head a soft kiss, "but I promise, I am not leaving you. You saved me Ruby, I saw Lilith instead of you in this body and that saved me."

"No, it didn't, you still went to Hell," Ruby said, sitting up, "I lost you Dean. It was forty years for you down there, I know what it's like so don't pretend to be okay around me." she put a hand to the side of his face, taking pleasure in the feel of his skin.

She caught his eyes, "I love you so much, I hate that you had be there. I never wanted that for you Dean. I wanted to hold you, but all I could do was get me and Sam out before the shit hit the fan," She continued in a pained whisper, "I know what Alistair did to you Dean. I'm a demon remember, I can see it all over your face. I know what he did to you, the pain he put you through," she moved on top of him.

"Ruby, don't," he pleaded, "I already have enough guilt on me and if you can see what he did, then you know what else happened," he looked away from her.

"Exactly, and don't you dare think that would ever make me stop loving you Dean. We both know how hard it is to live with the guilt of what we did down there."

"I'm sorry, baby, I know it wasn't easy for either of us, but you got out Ruby," his voice cracked, just slightly, "I was stuck there waiting, paying for crimes I didn't commit. Then Castiel comes and pulls me out, brings me back - all I wanted was to find you, but I had to find out who pulled me out. I blamed Sam, and then I thought it was you."

She blinked slowly, "I would never make a deal to get you out when I knew I wouldn't see you," Ruby said, "what are we going to do now?"

He grinned and gave a playful shrug, "I'm going to go take a shower and hope that you'll come with me," Dean kissed her before carrying her to the bathroom.

Neither Dean nor Ruby noticed Castiel standing in the shadows, watching. "I should have known," Castiel said sighing before he left without being noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Save You**

**AN: My beta was RhiannonNymph thank you for your help. You did a wonderful job with this. I hope you all love this story as much as you enjoyed my first Dean and Ruby story. Read and review. **

**Summary: Castiel pulls Dean out of hell, but he goes straight back to Ruby. Castiel tells him to stay away from her, but he does just the opposite and has her stay with ****him and Sam ****on a permanent bases. Defying Castiel's orders again Dean and Ruby go to Vegas, and get married without Sam. Ruby knew Castiel when she was human and knows that he really is looking to help Dean. However, like always, Dean doesn't like being told what he can and cannot do. Dean doesn't know that Castiel knows Ruby however, but it comes out in the end. **

**Chapter 2**

Dean went back to the motel they were staying at and found Sam's note about getting food. He got on the computer and tried to find a hunt. In few hours they were heading to Bobby's place and Dean wanted to try and find something close to there.

"We need to talk," Ruby said sitting on Sam's bed, "I am horny and you're not really doing any thing." She said with a smile.

Dean left the laptop and went to her, "I think I can fix that."

Sam walked in the motel room half hour later, finding Dean and Ruby wrapped up in Dean's covers, fast asleep. "Now it feels like he's back," Sam said to himself. He knew that Dean was better with her around. They were both safer with her around. It was good to see his brother happy. It was Dean he didn't see enough of.

----------

Two days after the ordeal with the Witnesses, Dean and Ruby were sleeping when Castiel came. He'd talked to Dean the night before. He didn't say anything about Ruby because he knew that if he did, Dean would seize up even more, become more unreasonable.

This time, though, he came to tell Dean what he thought.

Dean spoke without looking at him. "What you want?"

"We need to talk about her."

"No we don't, you leave my fiancé out of this," Dean said.

He stiffened, he hadn't expected that, "She's not you're fiancé Dean,"

"Actually she is, I asked her before I went to Hell if she'd married me, she said yes," Dean said with a smile, looking at Ruby.

"I want you to stay away from her," he kept his voice low, menacing.

"No." Dean turned to Castiel, "I love her and I won't stay away. I don't care what you think you saved me for, I have free will and I choose to be with her," Dean said.

"There will be consequences for this Dean." he changed tactics, his voice took on a tone of pleading. He needed to make Dean see. She was a demon, that's all there was to it.

"You think I care that you're threatening me? I'm staying with her and you better get over it," Dean said, "and if I were you I'd stay away from her,"

"I'm trying to save you, Dean-" he was cut off, his charges voice raising. A sound menacing in its own right.

"Go screw yourself because I'm not going to stop seeing her!" Dean yelled, waking Ruby.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning into him, still half asleep.

"Nothing is wrong, he was just leaving," Dean said, his eyes didn't leave Castiel's, "before I throw him out," he added.

"I will be back, Dean," he said before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm real scared," Dean sneered at the now empty space, the he went to Ruby, "I guess they found out that it was me sleeping with you. Why they thought it was Sam, I'll never understand," he said before kissing her.

"Dean I need to tell you something," Ruby said, halting him with a hand to his chest, "this summer, Sam and me…got stuck in this house with demons everywhere outside, I was hurt, and Sam wouldn't leave me behind and I couldn't let him fight them."

"I know, Sam told me how many times you saved him," Dean said, sitting a little straighter.

"I'm sorry Dean," she hesitated, not wanting to tell him what needed telling, "that's not all that happened that night. I was hurt pretty bad, Sam was missing you and I was too."

"I know, Sam said he didn't leave you and that something happened,"

"Exactly, I'm sorry baby and I love you so much, but I cheated on you with Sam. I was hurt and I thought I was dying we had sex." She said, tears unshed in her eyes.

"I know, Ruby." Dean said as he pulled her closer, "Sam told me the truth Ruby, never has been able to lie to me. I knew before I went to find you last night. I didn't like it, but I got it, we all have weak moments, but it's passed. We can move on and I think the first thing we have to do is get married."

"What?" Ruby asked

"We're engaged, we are three hours from Vegas, I want to make it official. I want to marry you now." Dean said, "I'll leave Sam a note and we'll be back in few hours." He was already pulling her up from the bed.

"Dean you're insane, we have things to do before we can go."

"We can finally be together and you're talking about other stuff?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "And I'm the short bus?" he smiled, pulling her against him, wrapping her in a hug, "Nobody can take you from me," he kissed her, "let's go,"

"I can get us there faster, if you'll let me,"

"Get dressed, then we'll go," Dean said kissing her again.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Save You**

**AN: My beta was RhiannonNymph thank you for your help. You did a wonderful job with this. I hope you all love this story as much as you enjoyed my first Dean and Ruby story. Read and review. **

**Summary: Castiel pulls Dean out of hell, but he goes straight back to Ruby. Castiel tells him to stay away from her, but he does just the opposite and has her stay with ****him and Sam ****on a permanent bases. Defying Castiel's orders again Dean and Ruby go to Vegas, and get married without Sam. Ruby knew Castiel when she was human and knows that he really is looking to help Dean. However, like always, Dean doesn't like being told what he can and cannot do. Dean doesn't know that Castiel knows Ruby however, but it comes out in the end. **

**Chapter 3**

Sam walked into the motel room with breakfast, found Dean's note and decided to spend his time looking for a hunt. He would have liked to have gone to the wedding, but Dean wasn't the type to wait around for the things he wanted. Sam figured he was lucky to even get a note.

"Where is your brother?" Castiel asked.

He jumped slightly but didn't turn around, "I don't know," he didn't want to have to deal with the Angel at the moment, "you've got a human low jack, why don't you find him?"

"I can't." he could hear the slight distress in the Beings voice. He didn't care.

"Then you're out luck because I haven't seen him. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy so show your own self out." Sam put his focus back on the computer screen.

------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in Vegas a marriage was taking place. They chose a quaint little chapel with a big, stained glass window and an Elvis cutout in the lobby.

"Do you, Dean take…"

"Yes," Dean said, not letting the man finish.

The minister smiled but continued, "And do you…"

"Yes," Ruby said.

"If you'll repeat after me," the man said.

"We have our own wedding vows." Dean said, looking at her. Without giving the man a moment to say anything Dean started, "Okay, so, when I first met you I didn't think I would ever get married, let alone fall in love. And definitely not with you. But I did and I'm glad." He squeezed her hands, "Without you I don't think I could have gotten through last year or the last four months. You're the only women I'll ever want to be with. Through thick and thin, bad and good, and all those other things that life has to offer. I want you by my side, Ruby because I love you."

Ruby smiled at him. She didn't want to show too many emotions, after all she was supposed to be tough, but if Dean kept it up she knew she was going to crack. "My turn," she said taking a deep breath, "I thought you were a pain when I first met you, a person that didn't know what he was doing on some occasions. Looking at you now," she raked her eyes down his body and back, "I know all the things you've ever done were to protect your brother, and I realized that if you could care that much about him that you would hurt anything that wanted to hurt him, sacrifice yourself to save him, that I wanted to be with you…" she trailed off, taking a breath so she didn't break, "…so you could protect me that much,"

She found those hazel eyes she loved so much, "This summer without you, I couldn't see a day where you might return to me. When you went missing I thought the worst. I never believed that I would be standing here with you, about to become your wife." she smiled to keep the tears at bay, " You've shown me that love is crazy, but it's also wonderful. You've showed me how to love again, you've showed me that sometimes you have to give it a second chance. I love you Dean, and I want to be with you forever." She finished and when she did she couldn't resist deepening the kiss he gave her.

After they parted the minister told them to place the rings on each others hand and he pronounced them officially married. As soon as that was done Dean got them out of there, taking her to his car so they could go do something fun for few hours. So they could say they had a small honeymoon at the most.

Sam was waiting up when Ruby and Dean got back that night, both sporting smiles and shiny new rings. "Hey Sammy," Dean said, he couldn't stop smiling as he shut the door with his foot.

"You two have been gone since eight this morning," Sam said.

"Sorry, Sammy, but we had to take care something that I was promised," Ruby said.

Dean's grin was ear to ear, "I promised _my wife, _that I would marry her if we made it out alive last May, well it's four months later and here we are," Dean said, "we got married Sam."

With a smile on his face, Sam hugged him, "Bout time Dean,"

"Thanks, I think," Dean said back before he pulled Ruby into their hug, "You're cool with this right? Because we have to keep it mums around Castiel. I don't need them trying to kill her,"

Sam pulled out of the hug, "He came looking for you this morning; he wanted to know where you went."

"Well, come morning we're getting out here. I called Bobby on our way here, told him we're coming there for about a week. He about killed me when I said I got married without you all there." That earned a grin from Sam.

"We should leave tonight, in case Castiel comes looking for you again." Ruby said.

"Yeah, that would be bad especially if he finds out that I married you," Dean said before kissing her.

"Get a room you two," Sam said.

"We have one," Dean joked, "just kidding, let's get out here."

----------------------

Dean and Sam had their stuff packed and ready in ten minutes. "You got your stuff?" Sam asked his new sister in-law.

"Don't really have anything, Sam. What I do have is in the car."

"That reminds me, when we get to Bobby's we gotta get you some clothes," Dean said, "Don't worry, it won't be what we wear."

"I wouldn't care if I only had your clothes to wear for a while." she smiled.

"Okay, no mushy stuff, it's too soon." Sam complained as they got in the car, he let Ruby sit up front for the first time.

--------------------

They got to Bobby's house the next morning, after stopping for breakfast. "I called him at the diner, he had to go get some parts this morning so we got free reign for a while." Dean said, opening the door and going inside.

Bobby's dog came running, barking, but as soon as Dean spoke he stopped his barking and started wagging his tail. "Hey buddy, how are you?" Dean asked, bending down to pet the Rottweiler.

"I think that was the best present you could have given Bobby last Christmas," Sam said rubbing the dog too.

They had named the puppy Hunter. They'd found him abandoned inside one the cabins they'd stayed in the year before. He'd been skinny and looked like death, but after two months of being with Bobby and the brothers he'd been back to his normal condition. "He still loves you, too," Sam said when the dog licked at Dean.

"I think he's just glad to see us," Dean said. Before last year he hadn't been a dog person, what with the hellhounds wasting him last year. Not to mention the dog that had attacked Sam when he was little. He'd just not liked them at all, but he had fallen for this dog.

"Come on, let's get you fed," Dean said. Hunter wasn't an adult yet, he had probably been three months old when they'd found him the year before and that was in November.

"I'm going to take a shower get cleaned up," Ruby said kissing Dean.

"Okay, I might join you soon as I get him fed."

"Take your time, Dean, I think he wants your attention more than I need it."

"Still, I'll be in there in no time." Dean replied before she went to the bathroom.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Save You**

**AN: My beta was RhiannonNymph thank you for your help. You did a wonderful job with this. I hope you all love this story as much as you enjoyed my first Dean and Ruby story. Read and review. **

**Summary: Castiel pulls Dean out of hell, but he goes straight back to Ruby. Castiel tells him to stay away from her, but he does just the opposite and has her stay with ****him and Sam ****on a permanent bases. Defying Castiel's orders again Dean and Ruby go to Vegas, and get married without Sam. Ruby knew Castiel when she was human and knows that he really is looking to help Dean. However, like always, Dean doesn't like being told what he can and cannot do. Dean doesn't know that Castiel knows Ruby however, but it comes out in the end. **

**Chapter 4**

It was five minutes before Dean made it to the bathroom; Sam had taken on the job of feeding the dog so Dean could have some time with Ruby. "Hey, Sam said he'd take care of Hunter so I could make out with you in here," Dean said as he got in the shower, "you're beautiful."

"You always say that." She said, as Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. She relaxed into him.

"I know and I mean it too, because I love seeing you like this, you're especially beautiful when the water hits your skin." He trailed a finger down her arm, smearing the water collected there.

"Dean," she said softly.

He kissed her as he ran his hands over her front. Her back was to him as he pushed her against the cool tile. She hissed as her sensitive skin made contact. He kissed a trail down her back as he stroked her breast.

He pinched and pulled at her nipples making them harder. "I wanna taste you," he said parting her legs and licking at her. He knew by the sounds she was making that he was having a major affect on her.

After a few minutes longer he turned her around and pushed her back before kissing his way back up to her mouth. He claimed her lips letting her taste herself through him.

Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck as he bit into hers, making her arch her back in pleasure. He didn't stop till he knew she would have his mark on her, showing everybody that she was his. "Dean, please."

"You're begging me? I didn't think you would," Dean said dropping to his knees, licking at her stomach, making her whimper as he nipped and bit leaving marks all over her stomach. He slid his fingers inside her, curving them up so they would hit the spot inside her over and over as he finger fucked her. "I want you to cum," he continued his torture on her till she was cumming around his fingers. Dean grabbed her before she could fall. Her knees were shaking and he knew she wouldn't be able to standing up any longer.

He brought himself to his feet, holding Ruby carefully in his arms. He held her against him as he washed her hair and body. Afterwards he stepped under the spray letting it wash over them. "I love this side you," she whispered before kissing him, "when do I get to repay the favor?"

"I'm good," Dean said, "you being happy is enough for me right now."

"Well I'm defiantly happy," she said kissing him.

"Good, because if you weren't I would have to do it until you were happy,"

Ruby smiled before leaning even closer, "then I'm not satisfied because I want you to fuck me, Dean Alexander Winchester,"

"Who the hell told you my middle name?" he asked.

"It is on our marriage certificate, that's how,"

"Shit, I never wanted you to know that," He said, before kissing her.

"Too bad - I know. What you going to do to keep me from saying it?"

"I think pinning you to my bed while I fuck you into the mattress from behind is a good way to keep you from saying it," Dean said.

--------------------

Sam was in the kitchen when he heard Bobby pulling up, he went outside to meet him. "Hi, we got here hour ago."

"Let me guess Dean ran you out of the house," Bobby said with a smile, "help me get this to the garage."

Dean was lying beside Ruby watching her sleep when Sam knocked on the door. Dean got up, dressed and let his wife go on sleeping in the bed. "We got a hunt?" he asked after closing the door.

"Not yet, but Bobby told me about something happening recently, couple towns over. A woman went missing, she was found three days later gutted and left in her bed."

"What?" Dean asked, the image alone grossed him out.

"Yeah, the police looked for her, her husband reported her missing an hour after she didn't come home. They thought it was him at first, but he had an alibi, he was in a business meeting with about thirty other people. They ruled him out after that; could be a demon or something."

"I think so too," Bobby said, coming up behind them, "'less you can point out the human that might be able to do something like this."

"Let's go and check it out," Dean said, "I left Ruby in bed, if we need her I can call her." He looked at Bobby, "If she wakes up lie to her. I don't need the Angel's coming after her right now."

"The Angels want her too?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I guess they aren't to keen on having a demon around us, good or bad. I warned him that if he touches her then it's on. I don't give a damn," Dean said, "We'll be back before dark."

Bobby just hoped that they wouldn't get in over their heads on this hunt, especially if they weren't taking Ruby with them.

--------------------

Dean picked the lock before they could go inside. Sam was behind him looking out in case somebody uninvited showed up. Once they were in, they took out their shotguns and flashlights. "You take this floor I'll take the second." Dean said before they split up.

Sam went room to room searching for something, but found nothing. The house hadn't been lived in since the body had been found. The husband had been staying with family members.

Dean went straight to the bedroom, the tape was still up over the door, so he went under. The bed still had blood on the mattress. He looked over the room with the EMF meter hoping to find something, when he didn't he moved on to the bathroom and closet, he found nothing there either.

Dean went to the windows, having finally found something. The something was sulfur.

It was all over the window ledge, poking his head out the window he could see a trail of it, leading down to the ground outside. The house siding was covered in blood also. "I'll be damned." He said before making his way down and outside.

The back the house looked different from the ground and he could see now that blood was all over the ground, the siding, and the flowers.

"Looks like she never had a chance," Sam said from the doorway.

"Wonder if the cops saw this?"

"Probably, it's hard to miss." Sam said

"Let's keep looking." Dean said, Sam followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Save You**

**AN: My beta was RhiannonNymph thank you for your help. You did a wonderful job with this. I hope you all love this story as much as you enjoyed my first Dean and Ruby story. Read and review. **

**Summary: Castiel pulls Dean out of hell, but he goes straight back to Ruby. Castiel tells him to stay away from her, but he does just the opposite and has her stay with ****him and Sam ****on a permanent bases. Defying Castiel's orders again Dean and Ruby go to Vegas, and get married without Sam. Ruby knew Castiel when she was human and knows that he really is looking to help Dean. However, like always, Dean doesn't like being told what he can and cannot do. Dean doesn't know that Castiel knows Ruby however, but it comes out in the end. **

**Chapter 5**

Bobby was outside when Ruby finally woke up; she didn't see anybody so she went looking. She found him outside under a truck, she made some noises so she didn't startle him.

"See you're awake finally." Bobby said, sliding out from the under the truck, "They'll be back in few hours."

"That's cool; did Dean leave anything for me?" She asked.

"No, he just left with Sam," Bobby said, "Why?"

"He was supposed to go shopping with me, I need some clothes, I don't have any of my own besides the ones on my back." She said, not that they generally stayed on her back while Dean was around.

"Not to big on wearing Dean's clothes?" Bobby joked.

"Not so much, he's clothes are too big for me and the jeans, well it's not to comfortable." She said leaning against and old beat up, hunk of junk car.

"About this summer…" Bobby started, Ruby immediately stood straight, picking up a defensive stance.

"I tried to convince him to stay here Bobby, but if I even mentioned here, he freaked out on me. I kept him as safe as possible," she said.

"I know you did, that's why I was going to thank you for doing what you did. I don't think he could have survived losing Dean if you hadn't been around. You made sure he didn't go down the wrong road."

"Dean would have killed me. I was going to find away to get him back, Sam and I both tried, they would never deal. I tried so many things, when Sam opened the devil's gate, that's when I got out again. I tried to pull Dean with me, but I couldn't get him off the hooks; Alistair has a cruel scene of humor. I wanted Dean to come with me, but it took God himself to get Dean out of there. I failed him." She hated how she sounded. Weak. Needy. She didn't want Bobby seeing her like this, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She pushed away from her husbands surrogate father, heading for the same barn Dean had trapped her in last year.

Bobby came after her. "Ruby wait," he said turning her around, he could finally see the good side of her, the tears she wanted to cry proved that she wasn't evil, "you didn't fail him." He had a warm hand on either shoulder, "You would have failed him if you'd made a deal. You know Dean would have found a way to bring you back just to kick your ass himself. You saved his brother, hell you got me through the last four months. Neither one of us could think about anything besides the fact we had to burry Dean. You are the only one that didn't fail Ruby; you gave Dean a reason to fight all last year."

Bobby knew that Ruby was close to breaking, Dean and her were more alike than anything when it came to being broken. "I have no reason to feel happy, I couldn't save Dean, and I did fail him. I couldn't bring him back, I couldn't save the man I love," She said, "I lost the only person that I loved because I couldn't save him from Lilith. She took my body and used it against me, she used me to get to Dean." she yelled.

"You gotta forgive yourself, Ruby, Dean knows you didn't mean for it to happen," He said, "he loves you enough to marry you and you know he's taking a risk with that, but he doesn't care because he doesn't see the demon in you. He sees the woman that lives deep inside, he sees the good in you."

She wasn't sure she would be able to keep the tears back, Bobby's hands were so strong, and heavy on her shoulders, "I'm not worthy of him, I got him killed, I got Sam hurt, I got stuck back in hell." she mentally ticked off items on a list of failures. "I could have pulled him out, but he couldn't come back with me," she said, "I gotta go."

She broke from his grip, but Bobby grabbed her before she could leave. She fought him as he tried to keep her there. They fought, but Bobby won in the end he held her close and hugged her, proving to her that Dean wasn't the only one that carried about her.

He might not be that great with the emotional side of women, but he knew that Ruby needed somebody to listen to her tears because she couldn't tell Dean the truth.

It was dark before Dean and Sam got back. Bobby had dinner ready for them. "Ruby needs to talk to you," he said when Dean tried to sit down.

"Okay," he said, getting right back up. She was sitting on the edge of their bed, hands folded in her lap. "Hey, Bobby said that you needed to talk."

"Yeah, I need to tell you some things." She wanted to pat the bed and have him sit next to her, but she was afraid, "I lied to you when I said that I didn't try and open the devil's gate with Sam, we both tired. Twice. He tried once and got me out, then I tried to get you out, and it didn't work."

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Dean ground out, she hated that tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Dean please don't hate me," She said, "I couldn't take it if you did."

"I don't hate you, but I'm pissed off," Dean said back, "how could you do that? You promised me you wouldn't do that and then you go and do it anyway?"

"I wanted you back." she could hear the anger edging in on her own voice. She just wanted him to understand. He had to understand. "I know that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"You're damn right it wasn't smart, I can't believe that you would stoop that low, just to save me."

"I love you, Dean, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." she stood, "I couldn't live without you Dean, that's why I had sex with Sam, he was the closest thing to you, I needed you and if I closed my eyes I could see you."

"Don't even say that, you sacrificing yourself in the same sentence with love." he turned his back on her.

"Dean," Ruby said, but he left the room.

-------------------------------

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked when Dean came back in the kitchen, but before he could get an answer Ruby was right there.

"Don't you dare walk away from this, Dean, I will kick your ass so hard if you walk out of here."

"You touch me right now I will use the damn knife on you," Dean yelled regretting it the moment he said, "I'm sorry,"

The comment only had Ruby reeling for a moment, she didn't think twice before she punched Dean in the face. Bobby pulled her away from Dean and Sam stood between them.

"Let's go cool off," Sam said pushing Dean out the door. "What just happened?" Sam asked, still pushing his brother away from the house.

"She tried to open the devil's gate to get me out, and then she said she did it out of love," Dean said, "I told her not to ever mention love in the same sentence with sacrifice for me."

"Dean, you are so stupid," Sam said. He let go of Dean's shirt and took up an easy stride next to him, "Ruby loves you so much she was willing to die for you. I'm pretty sure that no woman on this earth would ever be willing to die for you."

"Shut up,"

"No Dean, seriously, Ruby did everything she could to stop me from doing stupid stuff. I'm sorry if it kills you that she wanted to save you." He looked at his brother like he was the stupidest person he'd ever met.

"She's not worth my life, Sam; I'm not worth her giving her life."

"Yes you are," Sam said.

"You're more than worth giving my life for," Ruby said coming outside, "I would give my life to save yours every day if I had to. I love you Dean and to me that is all that matters. I've never had a person to love; not somebody like you, I told you what my life used to be like Dean, and I couldn't take thinking that you were rotting in Hell with Alistair hurting you. I know what it's like, he tortured me for years Dean, and I know his sick, cruel ways."

Dean didn't say anything, neither did Sam. Dean knew that he had no right to threaten her the way he did. "I'm sorry, I never meant to say…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, "I'd never forgive myself."

"I knew you didn't mean it, but I couldn't resist hitting you," Ruby admitted, "I needed to hit something,"

"You can hit me anytime you need to, long as it's for a good reason." Dean said pulling her into a hug.

"You forgive me?" she asked into his shoulder.

"Yeah, baby, I forgive you, just tell me everything in advance next time."

"Okay," Ruby said kissing him before they went back inside the house.

Dean and Ruby were looking for clues while Sam did the research for the hunt. They hadn't come up with anything yet and it had been two days. Dean was getting bored with all the looking and not enough doing so he sat on the hood of his beloved car trying to piece together what they did have.

"The women do not come back alive," he said out loud to himself as he went through the information, "they were chained to something wooden because they had splinters. It had to be longer than three days that they were held, the way the metal was warped into their wrists. According to the coroner they were conscious the entire time they were tortured. I don't understand this," he breathed lying back on the windshield.

"Take a break, Dean," Ruby said from inside the car, "you've been out here for three hours now."

"I know, but I'm so close I can feel it, but I can't figure out where they were being tortured, there are wood splinters in their backs, but there was rock ground into the victims first. They were gutted while they slept though, everything else was done while they were awake, except for that, I want to know why." He said closing his eyes.

Ruby got out of the car, took the folder and books from Dean, throwing them in the passenger seat.

Leaning her elbows onto the hood of the Impala, she said, "Close your eyes, now picture what you described to me," she lowered her voice, trying to keep it calm and even to help him, "Wood splinters, but rock being ground into the bodies. The smell of the ocean, but the smell of trees close by," she started, "chains grinding into your skin, you can hear waves splashing, but you can't see anything, you can feel the warm breeze, now where are you?" she asked him.

Dean had developed a few extra gifts from his time spent in Hell, the senses had developed more and now he was able to picture places just by the details given and the smells of them. He hadn't told anybody but Ruby and he didn't plan on to either. There were other things he still had from his time in Hell. None of them he wanted to keep. However, this one was important at times so he used it.

"A cave near the ocean, but closer to the woods," he said before getting off the car and going inside the house, "I think the victims were taken to a cave, by what I've seen in the police and coroner reports, that's what the injuries point too," he said hoping they didn't question him.

"Dean, how would you know that?" Bobby asked him, "because we can't even conclude that from all this."

"Hey," he said with a grin, "Sam's not the only one with brains." all he received were incredulous stares.

He sighed, and decided he'd have to tell them, he didn't have time to spend trying to convince them, "It's like Sam's visions, he knows were things are, and well, I do too." he paused, and waited, they were still silent. He could feel Ruby at his back, her support just a look away, "I know that they were at some kind of cave that's near woods and an ocean. Equal distance probably, so you going to help us or do we have to do it ourselves?" he grabbed for his jacket. Sam caught his arm.

"You can't go off half cocked Dean, who knows what you're walking into."

"Either you come or you don't." Dean said, and walked out without waiting for them.

Bobby knew that Dean wouldn't wait so he grabbed his coat and followed Dean out the door. "I'm driving," he said before Dean got in the car, "we're taking my vehicle," he added when Dean started to protest.

"No, we drive separate." Dean said

"Ruby talk to him."

"No, you're not pitting my wife against me, get in the car, Ruby." he said before he shut the door.


End file.
